


The not so mysterious blanket.

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: A little fluffy, CBS Scorpion, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Quintis - Freeform, Secret Relationship, scorpion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby are in a relationship without the rest of the cyclone's knowledge, or so they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The not so mysterious blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off "Do you think you could write a future fic where they are in a relationship but the team doesn't know. Or perhaps one about what happened when they shared a tent, like fluffy feely conversations in a tent." And I chose the former :-) 
> 
> The prompt was by @NekoNatalie! Thank you for leaving a prompt and reading my fics! I hope you enjoy this one!

Happy has been working on an very old car engine for the past few hours. She was so concentrated in her work, she didn't realise that Cabe had sent Sly back and Walter, Paige and Ralph went out for a movie then for dinner, leaving her and Toby in the garage alone.

Toby quietly puts down the book he was reading upon realising they were alone and quietly walks towards Happy's workstation and pauses a few feet away. He observes her for a while, smiling at the sight of the love of his life, who also happens to be his best friend as well as his girlfriend, Happy Quinn. She was hunched over her workstation working on that engine, her hair was lazily tied up in a high pony tail, her face looked confused and just by the look of it her genius brain was trying to find a solution to pretty much impossible to solve problem, but if anyone could find a solution it'd be Happy Quinn.

Toby walked behind Happy, hugs her from behind then presses a kiss on her neck.

"Toby!" Happy whispered in equal parts of shock and panic and quickly pulled apart from the embrace. Toby quickly pulls her back in to a tighter hug.

"Toby! What are you doing? Walter, Sly will see us-" Happy tries to worm out of his embrace again.

"Everyone already left the garage, Hap. We're the only ones left." Toby tells her softly.

"Oh. Okay." Happy shuts her eyes and her body relaxes against Toby's body and leans her head back so it's between the the crook of his neck and his shoulder.

"Come." Toby whispered softly in to her ear then gently leading her to couch, to his surprise she didn't reject him.

Toby sits down, half laying down with his legs on top of the coffee table. Happy sits on Toby's lap, with one arm snaked around his neck and resting her head and her other hand on his chest. Toby hugs her with one arm and rubs circles on her knuckles with his other hand.

Toby smiles then lightly kisses her head.

"You've been working on that car engine for hours, you need to rest too you know." Toby tells her gently. Happy rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, it's just that this engine is too worn out and too old, it's near damn impossible to fix."

"But?"

"It belongs to this client of my dad, and they are best friends. The car means a lot to him so I decided to give it a shot."

"I don't need you spiralling down the rabbit hole. Rest on it, Hap. You're so smart and capable, you'll figure it out tomorrow morning, with that 184 IQ of yours, the engine will be close to brand new in no time."

"You're such a sap, Toby."

"But you date me." Toby chuckles.

"Yeah, you're my sap."

Toby eyes were shining and wide. He couldn't say anything. Even after dating for 3 months, one week, 5 days, 21 hours and 36 minutes (but who's counting?), Happy still leaves him stunned, just like when she first kissed him, when she danced with him, their second kiss, or when Happy asked him to share a tent.

Happy buries her self deeper in to Toby's chest.

"You're so warm." Happy mutters.

"And you are so tiny, with your tiny hamster hands." Happy shoots a glare at him.

"Still hot though." Toby says quietly. "You should go home and get some shuteye, Hap. You're drained." Toby starts shifting to sit up.

"No." Happy whispers with her eyes shut. Toby looked confused. "Stay." Toby's eyes widen but he smiles.

"I'm not going anywhere." Toby whispers and settles back down, he strokes her hair and kisses her forehead as she falls asleep.

Happy asking him to stay and the both of them sleeping in the garage together is a big step for Happy. After all, she was the one who asked him to keep their relationship "Low profile". Toby smiles at the thought of her lowering her shield more and more each passing day.

Only when her breathing is even and he knew for sure she was peacefully asleep, only then did he allow himself to fall asleep.

-

Toby's eyes flutter open, he smiles upon laying his eyes on Happy Quinn sleeping on him, and she's ever so beautiful. He looks at the wall clock, it read 11.36am. His eyes widen in shock. Everyone would have arrived in the garage by this time. 

Toby looks back down at Happy, and realises there's something not quite right. Blanket. Happy is using a blanket. If Happy got up to grab a blanket he would have felt her weight shifting and woken up. Toby was mortified. It didn't take a genius to figure out someone had covered her with the blanket.

"Oh crap." Toby muttered. 

"It had to be Paige or Sly, they would definitely do something like that. Oh god. Happy is not going to be very happy if the team finds out that they're dating." Toby thinks to himself. Toby quietly whips out his phone from his pocket while still holding Happy with his free arm. His phone was on silent mode but there was a notification. 4 messages.

"You guys should have been more careful, Walter is fine with it btw....well kind of. Anyways, won't be back till 5pm, out for a short case. PS: we already knew, you guys aren't discreet enough Xx" Paige sent. Toby made a mental note to talk to Walter about dating Paige.

"We have known for 3 months, 1 week, 3days, 5hours, 23 minutes. And do not worry, I made sure that the blanket was sterile before Walter covered Happy with it." Sylvester sent. Toby chuckles.

"Homeland ain't paying to sleep, kid. But I'll let this one slide." This one was obviously from Cabe. Toby smiles and thinks to himself that Cabe would definitely ship them if they were in a movie.

"I hope Happy finds the blanket comfortable, Sylvester says its sterile." Definitely from Walter. Toby rolls his eyes a little. But felt surprised that Walter was the one who covered Happy in the blanket.

"They know, don't they?" Happy says, her voice still slightly husky from her sleep. 

Toby almost jumps when he hears her voice. He looks at her.

"Yeah."

"Okay." Happy shuts her eyes again.

"Okay?" Toby asks in disbelief.

"What is this? The fault in our stars?" Happy says with her eyes still closed.

"Wait. what? You are okay with them knowing?" Toby stares at her.

"Hm."

Toby stares at her again, not that he ever stopped.

"Oh god. You heard them coming in the garage and you heard them talking about us and you pretended to be asleep and-" Toby stuttered.

"Don't ruin it, doc." Happy says softly before she presses a kiss on his cheek then snuggles back in to his chest.

Toby's eyes widen, yet again the love of his life left him speechless. A solid minute passes before he manages to say anything, and even after all this time there's only one word that he can manage to say.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Can we just agree that Happy and Toby are people who LOVE to watch movies? (Just assuming based off DaBomb sneak peeks)
> 
> I know my updates for I'll Be Right Here, Forever and Always is getting less frequent but I've been feeling really agitated and anxious because my exam results are to be released soon, gosh. I promise I'll update by tomorrow!


End file.
